De Volta
by M4r1-ch4n
Summary: Um antigo inimigo está de volta. Por quê? É o que Ken deseja descobrir.


**Nota:** Este é o meu primeiro fanfic de Weiß Kreuz. Por isso, esperem encontrar um pouco de OOC, embora eu tenha tentado evitar isso. Contém yaoi (relações amorosas entre dois homens). Portanto, se você se sente ofendido/não gosta desse tipo de coisa, NÃO leia. Se ler, não critique. Obrigada.  
Também estarei usando o visual dos personagens em Weiß Kreuz Glühen. Aproveito para recomendar a série também. Vale a pena!   
  
Atenção: Spoilers à vista! NÃO leia se não quer saber de detalhes da série. Não é nada muito grande, mas ainda sim, são spoilers.   
  
_Frases escritas em itálico_ significam que estão sendo telepaticamente transmitidas.   
  
Escrito em: 20/10/04  
Revisado em: 20/10/04   
  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


**De Volta**

  
  
Piscou, olhando em volta. Onde teria ido parar a bola? Não teria chutado tão forte... Teria?  
O jogador parou no meio do campo, inconscientemente apoiando as mãos na própria cintura enquanto olhava ao redor, tentando imaginar onde a bola de futebol estaria. Afastou algumas mechas do seu cabelo castanho da frente dos olhos, tornando visível a contração das suas sobrancelhas. Era um sinal: seu cérebro estava em plena atividade.   
  
_À sua frente, mais à esquerda._   
  
O jogador olhou para a sua frente, encarando as árvores que estavam logo após o final do campo. Os braços caíram suavemente ao lado do seu corpo, enquanto ele começou a andar na direção que a voz na sua cabeça havia indicado.   
  
_Bom garoto._   
  
O outro não resistiu e deu risada. Como se já não bastasse ter que aturar um invasor na sua cabeça, esse invasor ainda era sarcástico. Maravilhoso.   
  
_Sarcasmo é um sinal de inteligência elevada, sabia?_   
  
Não, ele não sabia. Não fazia a mínima idéia. Tudo o que ele sabia é que estava ficando cheio dos comentários engraçadinhos.   
  
_Ooh, alguém está irritado. Ande depressa então!_   
  
Com um sorriso nos lábios, o jogador se adiantou até as árvores, virando ligeiramente para a esquerda. Com efeito, atrás de uma árvore, encontrou a sua querida bola de futebol - nas mãos de um homem de cabelo laranja.  
- Mastermind.  
- Siberian.  
Os dois homens se cumprimentaram civilizadamente, no entanto, sem jamais remover os sorrisos quase idênticos que tinham no rosto.  
- Não acha que já passamos desse estágio de codenomes? Afinal, você sabe o meu nome, eu sei o seu. Formalidade desnecessária...  
O jogador riu.  
- Certo, Schuldig.  
O telepata sorriu ainda mais.  
- Muito bem, Ken. Aqui. Acho que veio procurar por isto. - assim dizendo, entregou a bola para o jogador, que a jogou no chão ao lado do seu corpo.  
- Diria que fui conduzido até aqui.  
- Ah, é verdade. - Schuldig permitiu-se um leve movimento de cabeça - E ainda por cima reclama da ajuda.  
- Não reclamei da ajuda. Reclamei dos comentários.  
- Certo...  
- Você sabe que é verdade.   
  
_Ok, você venceu. Por enquanto, Siberian._   
  
Ken ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
- Achei que não íamos usar mais os codenomes?   
  
_Desculpe-me, Ken. Espero que não deseje minha cabeça em um prato como preço pela minha grande falta de respeito._   
  
- Não. Ainda não. Aliás... O que o trás de volta aqui, Schuldig?  
O alemão cruzou os braços sobre o seu peito, e Ken fez o mesmo. Enquanto Schuldig apoiou-se na árvore, o moreno ficou parado, brincando com a bola aos seus pés inconscientemente.  
Fazia muito tempo que algum membro do Weiß havia encontrado alguém do Schwarz. Na verdade, os dois grupos não lutavam mais entre si, mas Ken ainda sentia um pouco de tensão na presença de qualquer um dos antigos oponentes. Afinal, sempre mantiveram uma relação estranha, e não podia evitar pensar que a qualquer momento iria sofrer uma emboscada.   
  
_Eu estou magoado, Kenken. Nunca pensei que se sentisse desse jeito... Eu não o machucaria. Se tivesse vindo aqui para isso, já o teria feito._   
  
- Não teria. Não sem antes brincar um pouco com a sua vítima, não é mesmo, Mastermind?  
- Você me conhece muito bem. E está usando meu codenome.  
- Já ouviu falar em sarcasmo?  
- Já. Uma coisa que seu cérebro aparentemente tem dificuldade para registrar.  
O ex-jogador da J-League suspirou. Nisso, Schuldig tomou a liberdade de examinar o rapaz à sua frente.  
Ken tinha mudado um pouco. Seus olhos ainda eram escuros, mas capazes de irradiar uma felicidade tida como incomum para um assassino, especialmente quando envolvido com futebol ou crianças. Se fosse futebol com crianças, melhor ainda.  
O cabelo tinha crescido, agora quase chegando aos ombros. Schuldig havia gostado da mudança; tendo ele mesmo cabelos longos, achava que o rosto de Ken tinha ficado mais bonito dessa maneira. O tom de pele continuava o mesmo: chocolate. Quase impossível para um japonês verdadeiro, resultado de todo o sol que o jogador se expunha, quando jogando futebol. Claro que seu físico estava tão bem definido quanto antes, senão melhor. Isso era notável até mesmo quando o assassino usava uniformes de futebol, como naquele momento. Um azul escuro, por sinal.  
- Schuldig?  
- Mmn?  
- Já disseram que não é educado ficar olhando?  
O telepata arregalou os olhos. Ele realmente estava examinando o jogador, mas não pensava que este fosse notar.  
- Pois é. A vida é uma supresa.   
  
_Agora também lê mentes?_   
  
Ken riu.  
- Não ainda. Mas você ficou calado por um tempo recorde, com os olhos grudados em mim.   
  
_Convencido._   
  
- Eu diria atento.   
  
_Que seja._   
  
- Ah, quem é que está estressado agora? - Ken riu, descruzando os braços e espreguiçando-se.  
- Tudo bem, eu reconheço. Sua vez então.  
- Com prazer.   
  
_Prazer?_   
  
- Entenda como quiser, Mastermind.  
Ken sorriu como maluco ao ver que tinha deixado Schuldig sem resposta.   
  
_Momentaneamente sem resposta, Siberian._   
  
- Sei.   
  
_Vai ou não vai aproveitar sua chance?_   
  
Suspirando, Ken cruzou os braços mais uma vez, e pôs-se a examinar o seu antigo inimigo.   
  
_Inimigo mortal, Kenken._   
  
- Quieto.  
- Ok. Só desta vez.  
Começou pela face de Schuldig. O telepata apresentava mudanças um tanto drásticas, principalmente em relação ao cabelo. Da bandana amarela não restava sombra, e o cabelo do alemão parecia finalmente ceder aos efeitos da gravidade e caía suavemente pelos seus ombros. Schuldig ainda usava um tipo de chapéu por cima. Ken imaginou se não era uma tentativa para contar a vontade própria do cabelo do telepata de ficar em pé.  
Riu, imaginando o alto-controle do homem à sua frente para não ler seus pensamentos.  
Continuando no rosto de Schuldig, notou que seus olhos ainda eram tão verdes como se lembrava. Quase hipnotizantes. O verde era tão intenso que poderia ser facilmente comparado à jade ou esmeralda, e pareciam sempre brilhar de um modo misterioso.  
Por fim, a mudança nas roupas. Schuldig estava usando uma camisa amarela um tanto quanto justa nos seus braços, mais aberta em cima. Usava uma calça vermelha justa embaixo.  
Definitivamente, bem mais bonito do que ele se lembrava.   
  
_Ora ora, obrigado gatinho._   
  
- Não me chame assim.  
- Mas olhe seu codenome. Você é um gato. Com garras bem afiadas.  
O jogador apenas balançou a cabeça ao ouvir a brincadeira do telepata.   
  
_Você também está bem mais atraente._   
  
Schuldig sorriu vitorioso ao observar a linha vermelha que havia se formado no rosto de Ken, que olhava para baixo. De repente, o assassino moreno levantou os olhos, encarando os cor de jade do alemão por alguns instantes.  
- Não respondeu à minha pergunta.  
Schuldig suspirou.  
- Achei que tivesse esquecido.  
- Como pôde ver, não esqueci.  
Schuldig olhou de lado, possibilitando uma boa visão do seu perfil.  
- Eu... Não sei, Ken.  
A resposta pegou o moreno de surpresa.   
  
_Eu sei que é estranho._   
  
- Muito estranho, Schu.  
O alemão virou a cabeça, encarando Ken com um brilho interessante no olhar, indicando que havia achado algo engraçado.  
- Schu?  
Ken deu de ombros.  
- Schuldig é um nome muito grande. E difícil de pronunciar em japonês.  
- Não é.  
- Claro que é! Você é alemão, é fácil para você.   
  
_Acho que você tem razão._   
  
- Claro. Mas não desvie do assunto.  
Schuldig jogou as mãos para cima, em um falso sinal de rendição.  
- Kenken, já disse que não sei.  
- E espera que eu acredite nisso?   
  
_Não._   
  
- Então me diga um motivo... Plausível.  
Schuldig suspirou. Fazia muito tempo que tinha visto Siberian - ou Ken - pela última vez. Durante todo esse tempo, deixaram de ser grupos inimigos. Ainda sim, passou muito tempo pensando se deveria ou não fazer o que sua mente e corpo demandavam.  
- Quer mesmo saber, Ken?  
- Se não quisesse... - o jogador chegou mais perto de Schuldig, levantando o rosto do outro com a própria mão - Teria perguntado?  
- Não sei. Não é a criatura mais inteligente que eu conheço.  
- Certo, certo... Vá em frente e arruine meus sentimentos. - Ken afastou-se do telepata, fingindo estar magoado.   
  
_Você é um péssimo ator, Hidaka._   
  
- O que eu fiz para merecer esses comentários?   
  
_Atuar pessimamente?_   
  
- Era uma pergunta retórica, Schuldig.   
  
_Ah. Devo assumir que está irritado comigo por ter usado meu nome comprido e de difícil pronúncia por inteiro?_   
  
- Deve. - dizendo isso, Ken apanhou a bola no chão e voltou para o campo de futebol, onde começou a fazer embaixadas inconscientemente. Sentiu-se observado, e sabia que Schuldig havia abandonado seu posto atrás da árvore e agora o observava abertamente.  
O sol começava a se por, colorindo o ambiente de laranja. A súbita mudança na cor do céu lembrava-o do alemão, sentado misteriosamente alguns metros à sua frente.   
  
_Grato pela menção._   
  
- Não foi intencional.   
  
_Eu sei._   
  
Ken suspirou. Ele podia ouvir o riso idiota que deveria estar estampado na cara de Schuldig.   
  
_Hmmm... Se paresse de brincar com essa bola e olhasse para mim, poderia conferir._   
  
- Não estou interessado.   
  
_Mentir para mim não funciona, Kenken._   
  
Ken desistiu de jogar bola, deixando o pobre instrumento de tantas horas de lazer largado no chão. Sentou-se em um banco ao lado do alemão, que estava apoiado com os braços para trás.  
- Tudo bem. Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, e obviamente quer alguma coisa de mim. Ou já teria ido embora.  
- Esperto.  
- Eu sei.  
- Modesto.  
- Também. Mas vamos, diga. O que quer? Apenas me irritar no seu dia de folga?  
- Não... Mas do que isso.  
Schuldig olhou em volta, satisfeito por ver o parque deserto aquela hora. Em seguida, puxou o moreno para um beijo, colando sem aviso os seus lábios sobre os de Ken.  
Os olhos do outro se arregalaram como nunca, antes de fecharem-se por completo, ao sentir as mãos do telepata serpenteando pela suas costas.   
  
_Isso era o que eu queria. O porquê de eu estar aqui._   
  
Ken apenas concordou de leve com a cabeça, sem desgrudar os lábios do alemão. Quando ambos julgaram necessário, separaram-se para respirar.  
- Por quê?  
- Não. Minha vez de fazer perguntas, gatinho. - Schuldig colocou um dedo delicadamente sobre os lábios de Ken, que lambeu de leve o dedo. O alemão ficou surpreso, mas continuou - Por que respondeu?  
- Ora, entre na minha mente e leia.  
- Não. - Schuldig inclinou-se para frente, ficando milímetros distante do rosto de Ken, especialmente encantado pela boca vermelha e quente do jogador - Existem coisas que são muito melhores quando ditas da boca para fora...  
Ken passou os braços pelo pescoço de Schuldig, dando início a outro beijo cheio de lascívia e paixão, sem mencionar longo. Quando se separaram, o assassino moreno respondeu:  
- Porque você beija bem.   
  
_Estou lisonjeado._   
  
- E por que eu gosto... De você.  
Schuldig fitou o jogador à sua frente, incrédulo. Ken estava verdadeiramente corado, e observava a grama aos seus pés com intensidade admirável.  
- Desde quando?  
- Desde... O começo. Quando nos enfrentamos.  
Schuldig puxou pela memória.   
  
_Ouka?_   
  
- É, no dia que você a matou.   
  
_Obrigado por jogar a culpa em mim desse modo tão delicado._   
  
- É a verdade.  
- Mesmo assim... Não foi por querer, Siberian. - Schuldig respondeu, ligeiramente amargo, esquecendo da pequena confissão de Ken. Um pequeno silêncio se seguiu:  
- Eu... Acho que vou embora. Até mais.  
O fato de ver Ken levantado e preparando-se de fato para ir embora despertou os sentidos do alemão, que o pegou pelo pulso.  
- Não ainda.  
- Por quê? - Ken perguntou sem olhar para seu interlocutor - O que ainda falta?   
  
_Dizer que seus sentimentos são correspondidos, gatinho._   
  
- Já disse para não me chamar de gatinho.  
Schuldig não conseguiu segurar um sorriso.  
- Acabo de confessar meus sentimentos e é essa a resposta que eu ganho, Hidaka Ken?  
- Enquanto tiver esse hábito de invadir minha mente e me dar apelidos estranhos, sim.  
- Então se acostume. Não vai conseguir fazer com que eu mude.  
Ken balançou a cabeça, no entanto, estava sorrindo. No próximo momento, viu-se jogado no campo de futebol, por debaixo de Schuldig. Não perdendo tempo, o telepata desceu sua boca sobre a do jogador, que respondeu o beijo do seu recém-conquistado amante com furor.   
  
_Amante? Já estamos nessa fase?_   
  
- Disse... Para parar... Parar de entrar na minha mente... - Ken murmurou nos intervalos dos beijos.   
  
_Nunca, gatinho._   
  
- Você tem idéia de que a sua morte está muito próxima, se continuar assim?  
- E você tem idéia de que esqueceu sua arma em casa?  
Era verdade. Droga.   
  
_Está vendo como ler mentes é uma coisa boa?_   
  
- Cale a boca.  
- Só se calar a sua com a minha. - dizendo isso, beijou Ken mais uma vez.   
  


**FIM**


End file.
